


琪符-白沙城

by OrangeCO



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCO/pseuds/OrangeCO
Summary: 大纲：十分ooc。mob符事后，琪亚娜摁着符华日，并且使用了道具，看到这里你还能接受的话再往下划，谢谢





	琪符-白沙城

比起疼痛，来得更早也更为猛烈的是疲累之意。符华睁开眼时还没有回想起自己身处何地，跳动的血管和神经在催促她尽快起身，但四肢都沉重得无法动弹。我是不是睡过头了？她朦朦胧胧地想，这可不行，这可不是她的作风，大家的班长常年准时准点衣冠整洁，行走在圣芙蕾雅学园里严肃端庄如一位教导主任。符华试图支起身子却无法使出力气，今天是怎么了？现在是几点了？她扑闪着湛蓝的眼睛，埋在被子下如一具死尸。

不巧的是同班同学活泼的声音在门外响起，伴随着开门声——班长班长，你没来上课呢，你怎么啦，你从来不旷课的哦——印证了她迟到的不幸猜想。符华使出全力从床上弹起，慌慌张张，脚落在地上却好像踩在棉花上。她猛地摔落在地，无力的腰肢与绵软的双腿细细颤抖着，无辜而柔弱地紧贴着软而凉的地毯，包携着某种不可言说的酸涨余韵。她对上琪亚娜惊讶的面孔，终于想起昨天晚上发生了什么。

琪亚娜同学，我没事。

但是班长你看起来很不好……

符华身上仅穿着一件白衬衫，可以轻易看见双腿上遍布的擦伤，同样一览无余的还有雪白大腿内侧的淤青。符华的面容也是难得一见的凌乱憔悴，她缓缓坐回床榻，缩了缩手试图用袖子掩盖手腕的勒痕，声音却仍然平静：我没事，你先回去吧，告诉大家我马上就去上课。

班长你是昨天晚上出任务受伤了吗？

我没事，没受伤。

少女总是热心的，她叉起腰，强加着聒噪的好意。

班长骗人！我明明看到你衣服里面有伤，腿上也有伤。我去帮你请假就好了，不要把我当小孩子……

琪亚娜扑过来，眼看着就伸手要拉开符华的衣领。符华抓住她的手，是反射性的格挡姿势，却没挡住琪亚娜的攻势被扑倒在床。符华训练时一向下盘稳固如磐石，琪亚娜也没想到这样轻易便能破除她的防御，连忙支起身，慌乱间又压到了她脆弱的腰侧。符华唇边溢出一声仿佛痛呼的呻吟，她陷进柔软的床铺里看着琪亚娜叹了口气，眼角通红湿润，气息潮热紊乱。琪亚娜呆呆地看着她，感觉皮肤上细小的爬虫在战栗，脸颊发烫：这样的班长，太不对劲了。

平日无懈可击的要塞突然毫无防备地敞开大门，这本就是令人振奋的事，似乎还暗示了趁虚而入攻城略池的信号，天生的进攻者自然不会放过此等良机。白毛的小狮子目光一沉，便迅速调整姿势制住猎物的双腿双手，不顾符华的惊愕，空余一只手悠闲地解开身下衣服的扣子。

贤者最后一层欲盖弥彰的白衬衫也被剥去，她紧张地夹紧了腿，袒露出一片白沙般的美丽身体。

琪亚娜，别这样。她试图用被子或者其他什么藏住自己艳红的脸和耳根，敏感的皮肤不堪承受目光和空气的灼热。  
班长你说你没有受伤……那这些是什么？琪亚娜划过一个个淤痕，它们或嫩红，或涨紫，在白沙地上太过于显眼了。指腹反反复复，摩挲脖颈，又返回乳尖，再流连于小腹，最后在咬紧红唇目光迷离的可爱猎物耳边提醒一句：班长，你湿得好厉害。

秽语对庄严肃穆的人或许是最好的攻势，符华压紧身子，迎来了颤抖的高潮，她的眼眶烧着羞耻的粉红，落下几滴泪水，在窒息般的快感间隙中断断续续地抗议着：不行…别…别继续了……琪亚娜……

被挑逗起来的身体诚实地回应，每次抚摸都带起更为强烈的刺激。几经折腾后符华也无力挣扎了，她意识不清地颤抖喘气，双手乖巧地摊在耳侧，连指尖都泛着红。

班长其实也很舒服的吧，不然明明用力就可以挣脱我的……身上的少女得意洋洋地故意这样说着，羞耻的话语转为符华脸上的一抹艳红。琪亚娜在符华开口辩驳之前便吻住她的唇，不知章法地胡乱啃咬吮吸，另一只手毫无征兆地探入泥泞不堪的密道，引得符华一声惊恐的吸气。修长手指在湿润隧道中毫无阻碍地长驱直入，直到碰到了什么坚硬的物体。

琪亚娜以直觉明白了这是什么，她睁圆了双眼看向符华讨要一个解释。被盯着的人顺着气，自暴自弃地闭着眼回答道：我自己…拿不出来……

琪亚娜气鼓鼓地想，那你就让这个玩意儿留在身体里？她试着使劲伸长食指和无名指去够那个滑溜溜的东西，却只把它推得更深。面对阻力的难题，年轻女武神灵活的手指也无济于事，反反复复的动作翻弄出红肿的嫩肉和透明的水光，没能把东西拿出来，反而是让被搅弄的人难耐地扭动着身躯咬紧双唇，忍不住瑟缩起身子。

班长你这样我没办法好好帮你拿出来诶。琪亚娜抬高音量一脸无辜地把符华再次翻到仰面的姿势，大张的雪白双腿环在琪亚娜的腰上。话音未落，或是故意，指尖便在某一处使劲抓挖了一下，符华浑身一颤，充沛的汁水喷涌而出，她抓着床单，无声地尖叫着仰起了头。甬道的痉挛恰巧帮上了忙，琪亚娜趁小东西被推出的瞬间用手指一夹，成功拿出来了。琪亚娜好奇地观察，这是一个小巧的椭圆体，通身艳俗的粉色如女人们的廉价口红，她发现了上面有几个按钮，试着按了下去后它开始有规律地震动。这下她确认这是什么东西了。这个震动的小道具转手就被琪亚娜再次推入了湿润温暖的穴道中。

琪亚娜？！你到底在干什么……

这次不一样，这次是我放进去的。笑得狡猾的小朋友并不想承认内心那一点嫉妒的赌气小念头，把小道具推到恰好的位置——她在刚刚的探索中发现的最敏感位置，一寸不多一寸不少。符华一口气还没顺上来，便开始哆嗦地迎接下一段高潮，同时被挑拨着充血挺立的乳尖。在接连不断的强烈刺激中，符华已分不清哪些是真正的绝顶，滚烫的电流流经四肢百骸，连脚尖都酥麻得蜷曲起来，大腿无法遏制地颤抖。她的意识渐渐麻痹模糊，身体瘫软成一汪泉水，渗入柔软的床铺之中。


End file.
